


Tallest Chimney, Spinner's End, By the River

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A seven-year-old Severus writes to Father Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tallest Chimney, Spinner's End, By the River

1 December 1967

Dear Father Christmas,

Mam says big boys don't lie so I'm writing to tell you I don't believe in you anymore. If you ~~was~~ were real, Da wouldn't still shout all the time and Mam wouldn't still always be sad. I hate you for ignoring me. Just so you know.

No matter what Da says I've been a good boy this year. Here's what I want: 

1\. the mill to open up again so Mam can buy food (that isn't rubbish) with the money Da ~~don't~~ doesn't waste down the pub so we can eat ~~good~~ well for  every meal  
2\. a ~~friend~~ kitten (and not a Kneazle cause Da would hurt it. He does not like magical ~~things~~ creatures. A kitten can hide better than a puppy) and food and toys for the kitten and a bed for the kitten too  
3\. whirled peas (that's a joke. I heard some of the older boys telling jokes. That was the best one cause they ~~meaned~~ meant world peace and that's really a joke cause they don't care about peace. There bullies. But I'd eat whirled peas if you brought them. Course, I'd rather have ham. Ham's really good).

Thank you,

Severus Snape  
tallest chimney, Spinner's End, by the river

P.S. World peace is all right if you can manage it. I expect you can't though or we'd have it already. I still want the kitten though even if you can manage the world peace. And the ham.


End file.
